Tainted
by Jade W
Summary: Dark Serge corners Serge one night in Chronopolis (Warning: Yaoi, Serge x D.Serge) *Chapter 3 re-uploaded ... again ...*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Chrono Cross, or any of it's characters of affiliates. What I write is meant strictly for entertainment purposes and I make no profit from this.   
  
Authors Notes: One day I went and read my old stuff on FF.net and came across this review for one of my Chrono Cross fics. This reviewer wanted a Serge X Dark Serge fic. I would have written it all those years age, but I had no ideas ^^; So after an extended period of not-writingness, I had my first bit of inspiration in years. Plus, it's my first attempt at a multi-part fic. Go me! Anyway, this takes place when the Serge has his body back, and is travelling through Chronopolis.   
  


**Tainted**  
by Jade W 

Warnings:  
Yaoi  
Rape  
Violence 

Serge fidgeted underneath his covers. Earlier that day he had been making his way through Chronopolis, and was now resting for the night. There were plenty of sleeping quarters in the dead city and since sleep was welcome whenever the opportunity arose, everyone had decided it would be a good idea to get some rest. But the Chrono Trigger couldn't rest in the closed off room. 

The still air of his room was stuffy and he found it hard to breathe. Having grown up in a house where the windows were always open, spaces like the one he found himself in now were confining. So it didn't look as if he would be getting much sleep this night. 

Throwing off his covers he pulled himself out of the small bed. Clad only in his shorts, he walked over to the dresser where Leena had neatly folded his clothes. Reaching to grab his shirt, he happened to look at a mirror that hung above the dresser. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched his reflection. 

It almost seemed impossible that just a few short weeks ago, he was in the body of another individual. Trapped in the body of Lynx, his life had become as close to hell as he'd ever been. Hated, scorned, and feared by even his closest friends ... it had been the worst part of this quest he'd endured so far. If he hadn't met others friends, he could not have coped with the loss of his body. 

But now he had his body back. And he should be happy, shouldn't he? At first Serge was happy; overjoyed even. But the initial elation wore off after a few days as unpleasant realities really began hitting home. Sinking deeper and deeper into depression over new revelations, it was all he could do to force a smile onto his face. And it was getting harder. 

Suddenly rage boiled, temper flared, and he couldn't contain it anymore. Opening his mouth in a silent scream, Serge fell to his knees, glaring at the blue haired boy that mocked him. 

_It isn't fair damn it! I'M supposed to be me. Not anyone else!_

As a child his mother had always told him that he was special. One of a kind. That there would be no one else like him. And when he'd discovered the other world there still hadn't been another him. But that had changed with Lynx. 

_Lynx ... my father ..._ This thought, more than any other, disgusted Serge. _He's not my father!_ And it was true. Lynx wasn't Serge's father. But Lynx wasn't Lynx anymore. Lynx was now Serge. 

Lynx had stolen Serge's body, trapped him in a dimensional vortex, and had completely robbed him of his identity. He hadn't even been Serge. He had been Lynx; a realization that took him a while to accept. But even before accepting that fact, all he'd wanted was to get his original body back. Unable to want for much else, he'd become wrapped up in his search for his body. 

_And now I have my body back. Or something that looks like my body. After all, Lynx had his body ... still does._ And Serge wanted to make him pay. 

Unable to even look at himself anymore, Serge bolted from the room. Unsure of where he was going, he out ran even the security drones in his escape of himself. He didn't stop until he'd reached the docks and couldn't go any further. 

Breathing heavily, he looked down at his reflection in the water. Blue eyes looked back at him, wavering slightly with the motion of the water. The waves were tiny, but still enough to distort the image. It was tiny comfort - the water - but he remained. 

Sitting down on the dock, he shivered in the wind. Hugging himself, a little voice in the back of Serge's mind told him that he'd forgotten to grab his shirt. But he didn't care. 

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," said a familiar voice from behind Serge. "Our little Chrono Trigger has wandered off all on his own." 

Whipping around, Serge came face to face with himself. _Lynx!!_ His first instinct was to attack the smirking face, but at as he was about to leap forward, Serge realized that he had no weapons. Unsure of what else to do, he settled for glaring. 

"Aw. You look so cute when you're angry." Serge's Dark self almost seemed to shake with glee at finding his nemesis so vulnerable. 

"What the hell do you want?" Serge managed from between grinding teeth. He knew he was in big trouble. Alone and weaponless, cold and tired, barely clothed ... Serge felt warmth rising to his face, which made him angrier. _Why the hell am I feeling shy in a situation like this?!_

"Nothing at all. I was just out looking for something to play with." Blue eyes practically glowed red with evil ... and something else that made Serge wary. "And it seems that I may have found my toy for the evening." 

"Wh ... wha?" Serge stammered. Not at all liking where this situation was probably headed. 

The Dark Serge advanced on the crouching boy who was rapidly becoming increasingly nervous. Grasping Serge's chin in his hand, he licked his lips. It was at about that time that Serge collected his thoughts enough to mount the beginnings of resistance. Bracing himself, he hurled a fist in the direction of his enemy's face. "Hands off!" 

Having seen the punch coming, Dark Serge calmly and easily avoided the attack. Serge, on the other hand, had thrown so much into the punch that he was left unbalanced. Leaving him to fall into Dark Serge's arms. 

Strong hands clasped Serge's shoulders and brought them closer together. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't mommy ever tell you that it's wrong to hit people?" 

Serge could feel his heart pounding rapidly against the inside of his chest. He could also feel Dark Serge's steady heart beat beside his own. _I've got to get away from him. NOW!_ Blushing furiously, he tried without success to push himself away from the embrace he'd found himself in. "Let me go!" 

The ever-present smirk on Dark Serge's face grew larger. Bringing their faces closer, he whispered into Serge's ear. "Make me." 

Not really having any other method of retaliation, Serge, whipped his head around, and bit the offending face. His action apparently taking Dark Serge by surprise, giving Serge the opportunity to push himself away. 

Stumbling backwards, Serge saw that unfortunately the water was his only way to go... Still, wet was better then anything else this psycho had planned. _I happen to like all my limbs right where they are_. 

Turning to jump off the dock, a strong hand stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" _Aw, hell ..._ "Playing hard to get? I never thought you were that kind of boy, Sergie." 

Feeling himself being drawn in to his evil self again, Serge cast one last longing glance at the water. "That wouldn't do you much good, you know." Serge couldn't help but shiver at he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. "I can swim just as well as you can. So why don't you just sit back and have some fun, hm?" 

It was true ... Anything that Serge could think of, chances were good that Dark Serge had probably already thought of it. He really was trapped. 

_~ OWARI ~_

End Notes: And my first chapter is done!! I've ben working on this for a while now. I'm still not sure if I cut it off at a good spot, but oh well. Everyone loves cliffhangers, right? A wonderful little smutty romp is planned for the next chapter, so stay tuned =3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Chrono Cross, or any of it's characters of affiliates. What I write is meant strictly for entertainment purposes and I make no profit from this.   
  


As awful realization sunk into the boy's head, be felt hot breath on the back of his neck. Wisps of warm air caressing his skin while hands traveled down his shoulders and over his chest. The surprisingly gentle touch causing Serge to shudder. 

Touches and caresses that had started out soft turned forceful, and Serge found his back pressed down on the docks. His hands were held above his head in an almost unnaturally strong grasp. The weight of Dark Serge on his chest made it hard to breathe. Serge began to hyperventilate as his body reacted to the touching he was receiving. 

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening, this can't be happening this can't be happening ..._

As if Dark Serge could read the boy's mind, he leaned down and kissed Serge directly on the lips. Serge shut his eyes tightly against tears that began stinging his eyes. 

"What's wrong, Sergie? Not having any fun?" Mocking laughter sounded in Serge's ears. "Or are you just to afraid to admit to how much fun you're having?" To help make his point, one of Dark Serge's hands snaked down from where they held Serge's hands to the hardened member between Serge's legs. 

"Stop ..." Serge managed to choke out. It sounded pathetic even to his own ears. 

"Stop? Why would I want to stop when you seem to be enjoying this so much?" Serge whimpered as Dark Serge began grinding their hips together. "Hmm ... Know what? That's not such a bad idea you have there, Sergie" 

Reaching into his pocket, Dark Serge brought out a Black Tablet. "Now we can have some real fun," Dark Serge said as he activated the Stop Tablet (1). 

Serge tensed as he felt the other begin to move downwards, towards more sensitive areas. "No ..." Serge whimpered as he struggled vainly to move. But he couldn't. The Stop Tablet Dark Serge had used was very strong. And Serge knew that it would be quite a while before he would be able to move again. 

As Dark Serge's hands roamed lower and lower, Serge had the unpleasant sensation that he was trapped within a nightmare. But this was worse than a nightmare. 

"Why?" He managed so sob out. 

"Why what?" Dark Serge asked, not slowing in his administrations to Serge's body. 

The too skilled hands of his Dark self brought forth sensations that the Chrono Trigger thought impossible. As deft fingers worked their way down his shorts, Serge couldn't help but trembling slightly under the touch. 

Clenching his teeth against sensory overload, Serge managed to grit out a reply; "Why are you doing this?" 

Having worked Serge's pants down past his ankles, Dark Serge raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Why? Why not? And I thought that I already told you that I was looking for some fun tonight. It was quite convenient that I found you when I did" 

"But you're my _father_, you're _Lynx_!!" Serge willed his limbs to move. Even if only to push away the face that now hovered above his. 

"Am I?" Dark Serge almost purred. His warm breath tickling Serge's ear as he spoke. "Do I look like your father? Do I look like Lynx? I don't, so how can I be those people." 

"But this is wrong ..." 

"Perhaps it would be if I was your father. Or even if I was Lynx. But I am neither. I'm you, Sergie. And there is nothing wrong with loving yourself." 

_There's only supposed to be one me_, Serge's mind told him. _And that makes this wrong_. 

But no matter what his mind wanted to tell him at this point, Serge hardly listened. All he could think about was how Dark Serge touched him; laid surprisingly delicate kisses on his body; caressed his most sensitive spots, and didn't hurt him. 

Dark Serge noted how the still body beneath him relaxed. He smiled to himself at his victory. But it was impossible to lose is this situation. After all, nobody will love you as well as you can love yourself. He only needed a little while longer before Serge would be totally his. 

By this point, Dark Serge had shed most of his own clothes. Clad only in his own pants, he trembled with pleasure at the contact between his skin and Serge's. But that pleased him the most was that soon the Tablet's effect would ware off. Secure in the knowledge of his success, he no longer had any worries that his toy for the evening would run away when released. 

Tracing kisses down Serge's neck, his hand moved up the muscled stomach and over the solid chest. Gently brushing a hardened nipple with his fingers, he was pleased when a low moan escaped Serge's lips. Oh yes, he thought. _This boy is mine_. 

On a sudden impulse, Dark Serge ceased his administrations. The small break gave him a chance to lower himself to a better position, between Serge's legs. When his position was satisfactory, Dark Serge took Serge into his mouth. 

Squeaking in surprise, Serge bit his tongue as warm sensations surrounded him. He could feel Dark Serge's hot breath, the rough tongue, and powerful mouth. The sensations so pleasant that his breath came in gasps and hips bucked in pleasure ... 

_The Tablet's effect is wearing off!! I'm starting to move_. Serge managed to slowly raise his head as conformation, and looked down at Dark Serge. It didn't look as if he'd noticed Serge move. _I'll be able to make this stop this soon. I won't let him do this to me any more. He'll stop ..._

Serge's panting grew more frantic as the skilled tongue found a particularly sensitive spot. Fists clenching, and unclenching as his mind struggled to function amidst such pleasure. I don't want this to stop!! 

Darge Serge gave one last teasing caress with his tongue before moving back up to face Serge, whose face was flushed bright red. Despite what Serge had thought, he had noticed when Serge began to move again. He had also noticed that those movements were not pushing him away. "Did you like that?" He asked in a soft, sultry voice. 

Serge nodded his assent. 

"Good," Dark Serge purred. Leaning forward, he claimed Serge's lips hungrily. As he let his hands linger in soft blue hair, he felt Serge's arms wrap themselves around his shoulders pulling their two bodies tighter together. He even grinned into Serge's mouth when the other began rocking their hips together, to gain some relief. 

Serge was completely his. And if not in heart and soul, than definitely in body. 

_At least this night hasn't proved completely boring, he thought._

_~ OWARI ~_

1 - Okay, I know that this doesn't really exist in the game .. but damn it! My muse kept shouting at me to use this idea ^^; And if you could use Stop, it would probably be black ^_^ 

End Notes: Two down, I don't know how many more to go ^^; This was one tough chapter to write. For whatever reason, I find writing this kind of thing difficult; like pulling teeth. Although by the end, it was going so well that it practically wrote itself. And I'm fairly pleased with the result too. There isn't another really smutty scene like this planned, but perhaps I could slip something else in ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own Chrono Cross, or any of it's characters of affiliates. What I write is meant strictly for entertainment purposes and I make no profit from this.   
  


Serge mumbled unhappily as he began to wake up. He was sore all over and it felt like he'd slept on a block of concrete. But the surface didn't feel cold. His sleep fogged mind began to register the presence of another pressed up against him, and an arm resting gently across his chest. 

Realization of what happened the night before struck him. Looking over to his side, he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Dark Serge looking back at him. It took most of his willpower not to scream and get away. 

"Wha …" Serge tried to organize his thoughts as Dark Serge smiled coyly at him. "What happened?" 

As he sat up, Dark Serge brushed a few strands of hair out of Serge's eyes. "You don't remember? I'm hurt," he said, gently kissing Serge's neck. 

Blushing furiously, Serge assessed his situation. _All right … I'm outside, on the docks, with Lynx - but not Lynx - and I appear to be naked_. The blush reddened further. 

_I remember wanting some fresh air. And then he appeared. And then .._

"Oh my God …" Serge blanched. Jerking away from his smirking dark self, he stared in disbelief at the others' nakedness. Images of the two together flashed through his mind. "I couldn't have!!" the boy screeched. 

"Oh but you did. And you _loved_ it." And as if to prove his point, Dark Serge leaned over and kissed Serge, earning a pleasured moan from the boy. Tangling his hands in silky hair, like he did the night before, Dark Serge was suddenly shocked to be roughly pushed away. 

Growling slightly, he leveled a scorning look at the boy beside him. "No?" 

Serge swallowed nervously. "This isn't right … You're my father!!" he tried. 

Sighing in exasperation Dark Serge rolled his eyes. "I believe we had this conversation last night, remember?" Serge nodded hesitantly. "And didn't you lose that one as well?" 

Serge looked away, admitting defeat. Yes, he had eventually given in to his dark half's commands. But he hadn't wanted to!! Really, he hadn't … 

"You still don't want to admit you had as much fun as I did?" Serge blushed. "You still can't understand that I'm not your father? That I'm really you?" 

"I know that," Serge growled angrily, glaring at Dark Serge. "I'm reminded of it every time I see you." 

"If you know that, then how can you even think what we did was wrong? Hmm? What's wrong with loving and pleasing yourself?" 

"But this isn't the same!!!" Serge screeched. This was too much for him to handle, and he shook his head against the thought that maybe, just maybe his dark half was right. 

Throwing up his arms in frustration, Dark Serge grabbed his cloak away from Serge and began to dress. "Ne, Gods, but you're a stubborn one," he grumbled to himself, trying to ignore Serge's watery eyes. 

"I … I …" Over come with a strange sense of guilt, Serge felt tears welling up in his eyes and almost threw his arms around Dark Serge. _I can't be feeling this way, can I?_

"You, you, what?" Throwing a half hearted glare over his shoulder, he realized that Serge really was going to cry. 

"I'm sorry," the boy mumbled, pointedly looking at his hands. 

Dark Serge sighed. "You're sorry?" When a slight nod answered him, he went over to the boy and lifted the teary face up. _Damn him, he really is cute_. "Don't be sorry." 

As the Trigger looked at Dark Serge he finally lost the battle with himself. Leaning in and passionately kissing his opposite, he smiled as the other fell back in surprise. Feeling Dark Serge's hands move on him again, all his supposed scruples were thrown out the window. _To hell with what's right or not. This feels_ good. 

Breaking off the kiss, Dark Serge threw back his head and laughed. Nibbling on his shoulder, Serge asked, "What?" His voice betraying annoyance at being laughed at. 

"Just glad to see that you've finally managed to warm up to my side." Arms encircling the other, Dark Serge pulled the youth close, lips trailing down the soft neck. 

Resting his head on Dark Serge's shoulder, Serge almost sneezed as hairs tickled his nose. Breathing in deeply, Serge took in the vaguely spicy scent of his dark self. "Mmm," Serge purred against the soft hair. 

Dark Serge reveled in this attention. Last night this boy had been relatively unwilling. Now Serge was a ready and willing toy to be played with. He could indeed do anything. It was a damn shame that he must put this wonderful plaything back before someone discovered it wasn't in its right place. "But your friends will be looking for you soon." 

"Screw them." 

Smirking to himself Dark Serge pulled away from the Trigger. The other, squirming against the loss of contact. "If you must, but are you sure you want them finding out about last night?" _If those idiots find out about what their precious leader has been doing, they might try talking sense to him._

Serge grunted in frustration. "Fine." He glared at Dark Serge. 

Moving in one more time, Dark Serge deeply kissed the boy. "I'm just looking out for my little toy," he smiled wickedly. 

"Oh, so I'm a toy now, am I?" Serge rolled his eyes. He tried to feign disgust, but failed miserably. 

"Indeed you are." Dark Serge stated simply. "And this toy is lots of fun to play with." Serge laughed at what Dark Serge had said, as he began to dress himself. 

Dark Serge did have a point though. What they did was a lot of fun. And the others wouldn't understand. They all saw him as evil. But he wasn't, not really. _If I'm not evil, how can he be? He is me after all …_

"So when … " Serge began, turning around to find that Dark Serge had already disappeared. "Can we do this again?" 

_~ OWARI ~_

End Notes: I know that this chapter took _forever_ to be written. I seem to be expereiencing a lot of writers block of late. But no, _Tainted isn't on hiatus ... I'm just lazy ^^; But I'll really try to get another chapter out real soon. I'm just having a fre problems nailing down where this is going next. Who knows? Maybe I'll surprise myself ^_^ _


End file.
